User talk:Sharth
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to White Wolf! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to Baali. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- -- IanWatson (Talk) 21:16, June 13, 2011 Galleries Hi, I noticed that you put some of the pictures of Vladimir Rustovich into a gallery at the bottom of the page. That was a great idea, and it uncluttered the article, but when you make a gallery, its a good idea to add captions. If you check the article now you can see that I've added captions to the gallery and you can learn how to do so by seeing what I did. Keep up the good work! Asarelah (talk) 14:04, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Redirects That is a very good question. One such method is bracketing. If you click on the source tab of this page, you can see that I created a link to Rustovich by retooling how "Rustovich" directs itself by moving the source into the brackets. Another method is to create a redirect page. If you want Rustovich to redirect to Vladimir Rustovich, create the page Rustovich, and put nothing in it other than #REDIRECT Vladimir Rustovich. That way, anyone who clicks upon Rustovich will immediately redirected to the Vladimir Rustovich article. I hope that clears it up! Asarelah (talk) 15:50, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Of course. I'm actually counting on it. Photos The reason I use unaffiliated photos is to avoid potential copyright infringements.User:CreepyAuthor (User talk:CreepyAuthor) 5:34 PM, March 13, 2014 About Gratiano Yeah.. he's the Archbishop of Rio de Janeiro. Clan Novel Trilogy: Lasombra (Book 2) - Shadows. Page 214 or 215, if I recall correctly. Your's truly, Russel Hammond. ---- Dr. John Dee I'm not a VTES player, but according to my research, the "Keepers of Tradition" VTES base set was published in 2008. The books you mentioned are from an earlier date, therefore 'KoT' is a scenario update on London (which is consistent with the information given in the previous works, as it was stated that Dr. John Dee was the most influential Kindred in the area, despite Lady Anne rising to the position of Prince before him). Queen Anne VTES card The lattest version of her card was released in 2002. Yes I can do it. You could do it as well, but know that I'm at it, I'll insert these bits of information as it was discussed here. ---- A QUESTION hey pal you know some active VTMB forum? Projectfear22 (talk) 12:18, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Re: Nictuku I don't know Sharth... It seems kinda excessive to me. I mean, VTM has gone through many changes from the 1st edition up until today, but we don't usually write a special sub-section for each edition in the articles do we? Ok, ok, the V20 is not a new edition per se but you know what I mean right? Therefore, it is my opinion that the approach you proposed to the V20 line seems inconsistent with our work so far. While I agree with most of your concerns, in my opinion we should use the "Version Differences" section to address these issues. Be that as it may, I'll respect you suggestion to wait until Lore of the Clans is published, to pursue the matter further. PS: you are Rank #4 in the wiki. It's time to add some details to your profile don't you think? =P Russel Hammond (talk) 16:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- Please go on, I trust you will do a good job. I'll let you know if I can contribute somehow.Russel Hammond (talk) 00:56, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Breed Symbols The approach I adopted is that the first part of every article should contain as much information as possible, condensed, optimizing the space. A person enters the page, reads a short description, sees the picture and goes like aahh, so that's what a Gurahl is. I noticed that because of the "Contents" infobox, there was an enormous waste of space and information using the symbols in that part of the article, that's why I removed them to the gallery. 1. Agree. 2. Agree. 3. Partially agree. If need be, we'll change the pictures. You have a fair argument. I was wondering what to do with the symbols, but my excuse is I was doing so many things at the time that I got sloppy. I recognize I have failed to adress them properly, although I don't agree that they belong to the abstract of the article. Instead, I suggest we place them in a highlighted location at the Overview section of each article. I hope this meets with your approval. Russel Hammond (talk) 17:12, December 11, 2015 (UTC)